


Collection of maurauders stories

by TheGayShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, and a little straight, maurauders era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayShipper/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: Just a collection of Maurauders era stories written by me, probably up  until the attack on the Potters





	1. The train to hogwarts

"Bye mum, bye dad." Said 11-year-old James Potter, still waving to his parents after he had gotten on the train that would leave to his new school, Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Walking down the aisle of the train, James looked around, trying to find an empty compartment. Most of them were full or had rude looking people in it. James noticed that all of the older kids looked confident and happy, while the younger ones looked afraid.

"Aha!" James hissed when he found an empty compartment. The boy hoisted his trunk up above the seats and left the door open, an invitation to any other first-years.

It was at that moment he saw her. A young ginger girl with bright green eyes was looking from side to side as she walked. For a moment, she looked directly at James but then started to walk away.

"Wait no what's your-" James started to climb on the seats to get closer to the door, closer to her, but stopped talking after he received a dark look from the boy behind the redhead. The boy had long greasy black hair and cold eyes. James scoffed and sat down normally again.

"Hey, can I sit here?" A voice startled the Potter boy. He looked up to see a boy with black hair, not unlike his own. The boy looked as if he was a first-year too.

"Yeah, sure," James said, glad that if the ginger girl wouldn't sit with him, someone would.

"So..." The boy grunted as he put his trunk up. "What's your name?"

"Potter. James Potter." James extended his hand. The other boy shook it.

"I'm Sirius. Black." Potter stared at the boy.

"You're Sirius? Like, your name?"

"Yep." Sirius nodded.

"Dude..." James adjusted his glasses awkwardly. "Wonder if we're going to leave yet?"

"Probably soon," Sirius said. "Still ten minutes left."

"So what house do you want to be sorted into?" James asked again, desperate to make some sort of conversation.

"I don't know. Maybe Slytherin, like all of my family. What about you?"

"Gryffindor for sure. Like my parents." James laughed. Just then, there was a knock on the compartment door. A boy with light brown hair appeared at the door. He held a trunk behind him and was already wearing the school robes, unlike James and Sirius, who were still wearing Muggle T-shirts and jeans. James didn't mind them, however. He thought the 'The Beatles' shirt looked nice on him, even if he didn't know what it was.

"Mind if I..." The new boy asked, snapping James out of his thoughts.

"No, yeah, totally," Sirius said, moving over so that the brown-haired boy could sit.

"You," James said, pointing at the brown haired boy who was sitting down. "Name, house, umm... favorite food."

"Uh," The boy mumbled as he took a bite of chocolate. "Remus Lupin, I wanna be in Ravenclaw, and... Chocolate."

"That's fair. I'm James Potter, Gryffindor. He's Sirius Black, Slytherin."

"Black? Like, as in the Blacks?" Remus looked at Sirius, a bit of alarm in his eyes.

"I'm not like my family, I swear." Sirius raised his hands like as if he was a dangerous criminal showing the police he was unarmed. "I don't have to be in Slytherin. I could be in Gryffindor if I wanted. Just probably not the other two. I'm not too smart or exactly the most loyal person."

"You know, though..." James said with a smirk. "We're almost a complete group! I, the amazing and brave Gryffindor, you, Sirius, the ambitious and cunning Slytherin, Remus, the smart and wise Ravenclaw! All we need is a Hufflepuff and we're complete!"

Just as if on cue, there was a tap on the compartment window. The three boys looked up to see a short, pudgy boy with mousy brown hair.

"Can-" The boy barely started speaking before being interrupted by Sirius.

"Yes, please, come in, sit next to James!" The mousy haired boy stored his trunk overhead and sat down.

"What's your name?" Remus asked.

"What House do you want to be in?" James asked, overlapping with Remus.

"Peter Pettigrew. I want to be in Gryffindor, but maybe I'll be in Hufflepuff. I'm not too brave."

"Yes!" James, Remus and Sirius cried at the same time.


	2. The sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting! This chapter is about Peter Pettigrew and how i consider him to be. I have headcannoned him as having General Anxiety Disorder and nobody can stop me.

Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus all stood together as they and the rest of the first-years entered the Great Hall, ready to be sorted so that after they could eat. Peter had heard from his family that the feasts were great.

"Yo, Sirius," James said from behind Peter. "You're like one of the first, right?"

"Yeah." Sirius hissed back.

"And you're the last of us four to be sorted, right Potter?" Peter asked, speaking up.

"Yeah. Sirius, Remus, You, and Me."

Just then, a witch in emerald robes brought out an old tattered hat. It started singing a song about the founders and the traits of each house, but Peter could hardly listen to it, for he was overcome with excitement for it to start.

Only a few names were called before Sirius. Peter watched as the teacher, whose name was Minerva McGonagall, called out: 

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked up to the sorting hat and Minerva placed it on his head. Sirius's long curls were the only thing on his head that was visible because the hat was very large.

Peter held his breath, and he knew that the other two of his little group were doing so also.

"GRYFFINDOR!!" Rang out the hat's voice. Cheers and applause rang out throughout the Great Hall, surprising Sirius.

Sirius smiled at James, Remus, and Peter as he walked to sit down at the Gryffindor table. Only one name was called after Sirius (which was followed by a loud 'RAVENCLAW') Until a redheaded girl was called.

"Evans, Lily!" 

"Guys. That's her, the girl I was talking about on the train! That's her name? Amazing... Lilies are now officially my favorite plants." James babbled. "Please be Gryffindor. Please be Gryffindor. Please be Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

12 people were called after Lily, 3 Slytherins, 5 Hufflepuffs, 4 Ravenclaws and 2 Gryffindors.

"Lupin, Remus!" McGonagall called out. Remus fast walked up and sat down on the stool. It took a while for the hat to decide where to put him, Peter realized. At last, the hat made his join the table where Sirius, Lily, and dozens of other students sat. He let out a quiet hiss of approval.

More names kept on being called, and much more students took their rightful place. There were only five people left. When a girl, 'Peterson, Sasha' was called into Slytherin, Peter knew he would be next.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" The deputy headmistress called. The small boy walked up nervously, his legs feeling as if they were made of spaghetti. 

Even when the boy sat down on the stool and the large hat blocked his vision, he could still feel the eyes of all the students on him.

"So..." A voice said, making Peter jump. "You are putting up a challenge, boy. Where do YOU think you should be?"

"I feel mostly Hufflepuff," Peter whispered back.

"No." The voice said, surprising Peter. "You're not loyal. You don't belong there, but you do not belong in Ravenclaw either, or Slytherin, not even Gryffindor."

These words made Peter as if he were being stabbed in the gut.

"Could you put me in Gryffindor then?" Peter whispered, his voice cracking a bit.

"Why would you want to go there? You don't belong in any of them. Why not choose to be the smart ones? The glorious ones?"

"My friends are in Gryffindor."

"Well, if you insist. GRYFFINDOR!" 

Peter had grown accustomed to the quiet voice in his ear that hearing the hat shout nearly made him fall off the stool.

Looking around nervously, Peter finally scouted James and Remus's faces at the Gryffindor table, smiling and clapping.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt self-conscious with every step he took, Looking at the other tables and then back to his own, Peter realized he didn't belong here. The hat said he didn't fit in at all. Hundreds of eyes bored into him as he stumbled down to the table.

"Potter, James!" The professor called the second Peter sat down. It took no time at all to hear 'GRYFFINDOR' ring out through the Great Hall again.

James quickly sat next to Sirius, across from Peter and Remus.

"Riely, William!" McGonagall called.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Snape, Severus" McGonagall called the last person standing there. The boy with greasy black hair that glared at James on the train.

"Huh," James scoffed. "Severus? Snape? What kind of name is that? I don't see what Lily Evans could possibly see in him."

"Excuse me!" Said the same redheaded girl. "Severus is a perfectly nice person and he defended me from my sister a lot. I see a lot more in him than I do in you, Potter." The girl pronounced every word sharply, filled with venom.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.

"At last," Dumbledore, the headmaster said, standing up from his chair, "I welcome the new students and the old to a wonderful year at Hogwarts. We have a new and very dangerous tree now in our yard. Students are to not go near it at any times, unless, of course, if they want to be whacked by a Whomping Willow. Now... let the feast begin!

Sudenly, large trays of food filled the tables. All of the first years looked around in surprise, even Peter, who forgot the Sorting Hat's harsh words towards him. But he quickly remembered, however, when he realized he had lost his appetite 

"Hey, Petey," Sirius looked over at the mousy-haired boy. "What's up? Why aren't you eating?" Peter shrunk where he sat and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"Do you guys think I belong here? The hat said I don't fit into any of the houses." 

"Yo. What are you talking about?" James slammed his hand down on the table, causing other students to look at him. "Of course you belong with Gryffindor, you dingbat. We're here and you belong with us." 


	3. The howler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets a howler from his mother. And I know that Bella entered school 9 years before Siri but this is fanfiction so whatever

"Hey, guys!" Peter yelled, waking Sirius with a start. "It's time to go down for breakfast! After that, we have Potions with Professor Slughorn with the Slytherins."

It was the Friday of the first week back and Sirius was glad. Classes were tough at this new school.

"Ugh," James mumbled from his bed. "Why them? Why can't all of our classes just be with the Ravenclaws or something?"

"Well, it says on my schedule," Remus said from his own bed, startling the boys who didn't know he was awake, "That we have herbology and transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, Potions with the snakes, and Charms with the Ravenclaws. The classes we have alone are... History of Magic, Astronomy, and Defence against the dark arts."

"Good enough for me," Sirius said, slipping on his school robes. The other boys did the same and soon enough, Peter, James, Remus, and Sirius were trotting down to the great hall.

"Hey! French Toast! The best breakfast we've had this week!" Peter pointed at the four large tables where students were finishing homework for their first class. Somehow, the mousy boy was oblivious to the complaints of Remus, James, and Sirius.

The four boys slumped down at the Gryffindor table, each of them acting distinctly different than the others. James, as expected, was glaring Severus Snape, who was in deep conversation with Lily Evans, while Peter was eating some food. Sirius was resting his head on Remus's shoulder, who was reading a book on moonstones, for Potions class.

"Hey, mail's here!" James shook out of the trance that the Evans girl had put him in. Sirius looked up drowsily but was snapped awake when he saw it.

"No..." He muttered, clasping his hands to his face as the owl dropped a bright red letter onto Sirius's plate.

"What? What's wrong?" Remus asked, setting down his book to look up at the owls swooping above.

"My mother." Sirius noticed the corners of the letter begin to smoke. "Best to just get it over with." Closing his eyes shut, the boy opened the letter.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" The letter started in a magnified voice. The boy felt himself shrivel up in embarrassment. "IMAGINE THE SHAME WE FELT WHEN WE LEARNED FROM YOUR COUSIN BELLA-" Sirius scowled at his older cousin, Bellatrix Black, a smirking Sixth year. "-THAT YOU LANDED YOURSELF IN GRYFFINDOR! DOES YOUR FAMILY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? DOES TRADITION MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING HOME FOR WINTER BREAK, YOU FILTHY BRATTY CHILD!"

Sirius's ears and face were burning red, his eyes and nose were stinging, and his fists shaking. Looking over to the Slytherin table, Sirius could see Bellatrix laughing, Narcissa smirking, and Andromeda, the middle sister, looking slightly appalled. He even saw tiny, greasy Severus Snape shaking with laughter, more at Sirius's reaction than the Howler itself.

The curly-haired boy stood up quickly, feeling every single eye in the room on him as he stormed out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.  
"Fine!" He yelled to himself. "I won't go back! They don't even deserve me!"  
Sirius wasn't even aware of how many flights he had climbed, but eventually, he stopped climbing and headed down a corridor.

'I just want some alone time!' He thought to himself before stumbling across a room whose door stood ajar. 'Nobody's in here. They're all down eating breakfast.'

Sirius threw open the door so far that it bounced back just as he stormed into the room. He would've been surprised at the appearance of the room, had his vision not been blocked by salty tears that were streaming down his face.

Once the door had slammed shut, the boy crumpled to the ground, not expecting to feel his fall be broken by some red and gold cushions. Behind him, he could hear soft music.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better"

Sirius felt foolish. Even if nobody could see him, he felt shame for crying like did; crying as if the Howler from his mother meant something to him. He used to be so composed, he used to be able to take the taunts and insults from his mother, but this? In front of the whole school? His mother had no right to do that, so it was only natural that it upset him, right? No. She had done worse. Sirius had born through it all then, so why couldn't he now? Maybe Gryffindors really were weak little crybabies! But then, how were all of his other friends so brave and tough if he wasn't? And how-

Sirius was brought back to reality when he heard a small red letter slide under the door to the room he was in.

"Great." He muttered under his breath with rage. "Another howler. Wonder who it's from this time? At least nobody will hear it in here."

Bracing himself, Sirius opened the howler.

"SIRIUS ORION- GOD THAT'S SUCH A STUPID MIDDLE NAME, SORRY MATE- BLACK, YOU ARE LITERALLY THE COOLEST HUMAN WE HAVE EVER MET AND WE'RE ALL SO HAPPY YOU'RE IN GRYFFIND- YOU MOM IS A BITCH- I WILL LITERALLY TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME DURING CHRISTMAS- AND SO IS BELLA, I WILL LITERALLY FIGHT HER- NO, REMUS, I WILL- DOES IT REALLY MATTER, JAMES? YES, PETTIGREW, IT DOES- JUST BOTH OF YOU FIGHT HER FOR GOD'S SAKE- OKAY FI- JEEZ OKAY. POINT IS, SIRIUS, YOU'RE BADASS AND AWESOME AND 'BELLA' CAN GO SUCK A LEMON-! OH SHOOT I THINK SHE HEARD US. RUNNNNN!" 

The second the letter stopped yelling, Sirius realized he was doubling over with laughter and his tears, although still running, had turned into tears of laughter.

"Is he laughing or crying?" A voice hissed from the door. Remus.

"I don't know. Why don't you go in and ask him?" James hissed back, pushing Remus through the door.

"Heyyyyyyy, Siri..." Remus said, first looking at Sirius, sitting on a giant cushion, and then to the rest of the room. "So... are you okay and stuff?"

"Yeah." Sirius said, face turning red knowing that he looked like a mess. "Thanks."


End file.
